Maximum Ride Drabbles
by Pimpin Penguin1477
Summary: Just drabbles I did out of pure boredom. xD First fanfic. Fax. Eggy. Niggy. Etc.


**Okay, the first two are somewhat lengthy. **

**The last one is very short. **

**This is my first fanfiction. (: **

**Hope ch'uu guys like it! :D **

**Also, I have Fang being held captive. Right now he's reading TAE wondering how James Patterson knows everything that happened to them. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

**

* * *

**

**Hiding in the Closet **

"Max!" I heard Nudge and Angel call in unison. "Get out of there!" Angel finished.

A few minutes ago the girls had attacked me. The girls being Nudge, Ella and Angel. I was now wearing a blood red dress that flowed down my body flawlessly. It cut off mid thigh and it was low-cut, as well. "No!" I shouted back.

Along with my clothing, they also covered me in make-up and did my hair so it was completely straight. They then pulled it into a loose side pony tail that draped over my shoulder and pulled a single thin chunk of my hair out of the rubber band so it was on the side opposite of the pony tail. They curled that piece of hair alone, so now I looked like I was going to homecoming or something.

Dare I say?

I was.

With Fang.

At our school.

Of course, I was wearing a shrug so my wings were covered but the thought of going to a dance with Fang didn't seem right. It seemed perfect. But it shouldn't have. Angel forced him to. She promised I would look like a princess minus pink. She had been right, but now I was hiding in my closet.

"Max! GET! OUT! NOW!" Nudge shrieked. Oh, God. She was pissed. I saw the door knob turn and quickly grabbed it. Fortunately, I was stronger than Nudge and Angel. Unfortunately, it wasn't them pulling at the door. That or they developed some serious muscles in a matter of a few days.

Even through my desperate attempts to keep the door shut I ended up failing. Fang finally won and pulled it open, catching me as I fell towards him. Out of embarrassment I slid back into the closet and grabbed the door, quickly swinging it shut. Not quick enough to prevent Fang from joining me.

"You look perfect, Max." He told me, holding either side of my face. He leaned his head down so his voice was right in my ear when I spoke again. "You look absolutely beautiful."

I smiled up shyly at him as he lifted his head back up to its full height and I sighed inwardly. I had thought he was going to kiss me. He obviously read that from my face, so with that, he leaned back in and pressed his lips to mine. I was in heaven, now.

Who knew hiding in a closet could be so beneficial?

**Explosions in the Back Yard**

I honestly never knew what to say when Iggy blew something up in the back yard of our home. I wanted to be mad. I always wanted to be mad at him just to see if I _could_ be mad at him. I even told him to slap my mother once. Doctor Martinez. He did, but fortunately not across the face. He slapped her arm rather hard, however.

I ended up laughing.

When Max pursued him, then, I decided I should tell my mother while he was gone flying. I sure hoped Max didn't suddenly remember her skill to be able to fly faster than the others. That guaranteed the boy to be a dead man.

I explained to my mom how I had wanted him to do something that would make me angry, so I chose her to be the 'puppet' in the experiment. When I told her I wasn't mad at him, she guessed it. She knew I was falling for him. No, actually, she told me. She told me why I could never get mad at him. She explained it. And it made so much sense, now. I just really hoped Max wasn't currently killing the poor child.

Twenty minutes later the two returned home and Max stormed in calling my name. She was screaming something about how he always listened to me and how maybe I should be leader rather than her. What, was she forgetting I couldn't fly?

Thankfully Fang came in at that point and wrapped his arms around her. Of course he gave her no warning she was there so she almost had a heart attack. She didn't, but for future reference: Do not scare Max when she is pissed off at _moi_. Fang immediately calmed her down and Iggy took me to the back yard, then. "What was that for?" He laughed. "Why'd you ask me to slap your mom, Ella?"

Okay, I couldn't help it. When he said my name, I practically melted. He said it so soft and caring. And he didn't even like me the way I liked him. "Well—" I began shyly but Gazzy's voice cut me off.

"Fire in the hole! Or back yard!" He shouted. Uh-oh.

Just then, two strong arms picked me up and snuggled me into a muscular chest. I was in the air now, staring up at Iggy who was looking down at me. I shook my head as I laughed and told him the directions to a field where I could talk to him without interruptions. When he landed, leaving his wings open to relax, I looked up at him. He wouldn't have known, but I still acted like he would have.

"Yes?" He finally asked, breaking the silence. "Did you bring me here to talk or would you just prefer to stare at my beastly-ness?" He smirked.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Ig." I laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"I know," he said. A confused look came across my face. He was blind! No, he didn't know! "I can see you. I can _only_ see you. I can't see Max, Angel, Nudge, Fang, Gazzy, or any_thing_ else. I can see you. Surrounded by blackness but I can still see you."

Whaaaaa?

"How?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Erm," he started almost nervously. "Angel told me it was because I kind of… Sort of… 'Ya know," he muttered, and then mumbled something inaudible. I asked what he said and he looked me in the eyes. "Angel thinks it's my heart's way of showing me my 'one true love'," he muttered, blushing scarlet. "Cheesy, right?"

I shook my head. "Not at all, Iggy," I answered, walking over to wrap my arms around his back. I really hoped he had just told me he loved me. I'd been silently and unknowingly falling for him for two years since I first met him. "'Cause my heart's way of telling me was so much more complicated than yours, but I still figured it out."

With that, his sightless—well, mainly sightless—eyes lit up. I saw him getting closer, and impatiently I closed the distance between our faces.

Here I was. A fourteen year old having her first kiss with her sister's sixteen year old best friend.

Somehow, I was sure I owed it to that explosion in the back yard.

**In their minds **

I bet everyone always wishes they could read minds. Yeah, I bet fifty bucks that if you were given a chance to be able to read minds, you'd say yes.

But let me tell you, it's no walk in the park.

Because those two, Max and Fang, don't even know what in their own minds. They don't know they love each other.

Yet.

* * *

**Review? **

**Everyone who reviews will get a virtual cookie provided by Dr. Martinez. :D **


End file.
